User blog:Endlesspossibilities 2006/Wanted Kings and Queens S1 E1:Battle
(Shows Timmy and jimmy still on the floor) Jimmy:(get up and Sees Timmy on the floor) Get up. Timmy:Ugg what happened. Jimmy:You were paralyze and I was shot by a jimmy Johns worker. Timmy:Well we have a fight to do. Jimmy:Right. Well the missons are set and treasure to find I can see the results so it time to end this debate once and for all Timmy:It Time for a OCC! Now I going to eat my sandwich __________________________________________________________________________________________ (Opens with the flaming hunters in a helicopter) “Flaming Hunters do you copy,”. Said a random person “Yes and what the misson again,”. Said Luke Nephilim “Well we caught a leaf of the mirage um well I don’t know the whole name but we think that they are at the deck stealing,”. Replied a random person “Got it,”. Alpha said “You on target get ready to drop,”. Random person said “Okay let go I want to fight!” Yu said “Fine younger brother,”. Zero replied (The helicopter bottom opens) “We on the dropping zone let go,”. Joey said (All of them jump out the helicopter and reach the ground) “Okay misson start,”. Alpha said “Do we even know who we are fighting against,”. Tai said “No but we sure that we can succeed,”. Zero “Okay then,”. Tai said (All of them enter to find Mirage raider stealing equipment from a storage boat) “Stop thieves,”. Alpha said “Well no,”. Shirley said “Then face our power,”. Yu said “Then so be it,”. Galen said “Shirley take all the stuff back to the ship,”. Ethan said “Got it,”. Shirley said that while getting the stuff and getting back to the ship “Can you take because I going to stop Shirley,”. Luke Nephilim said “But are you sure that you can take her by yourself,”. Alpha said “I can handle her,”. Luke Nephilim said “Fine we cover you,”. Alpha said “Okay,”. As Luke Nephilim started to run after Shirley “Alright make a distraction to get Luke to catch up with her,”. Alpha said “Got it,”. Joey said (Luke was catching up to Shirley who was almost at the ship) “Got the stuff at the ship,”. Shirley said “Stop right there,”. Luke said “Well if you want to stop me then you have to fight me,”. Shirley said “Okay then so be it,”. Luke said https://youtu.be/H0qlvTJYH4g (Both got in there fighting stance as Luke got out his sword while Shirley aims her topaz gun at Luke) FIGHT Shirley attacks first by shooting at Luke,and Luke slice the bullet in half and run at Shirley who was about to get on the boat. “Sh## why did leave some of my crew behind,”. Shirley thought when she finally reached the boat when she got punch in the back of the head when she quickly got her senses back she saw that it was Luke Nephilim who punch her and shoots at Luke who dodge the bullets then quickly slashes at her and punch her 4 times in the stomach than finishes the onslaught with a sky uppercut afterwards she quickly get back up in a second then quickly punch Luke and shoot him in the stomach then low kick his legs causing Luke trip upside down then Shirley punch Luke in the face if Luke didn’t react quickly Category:Blog posts